Sois fort, Max
by Akemi Tsuki Miyano
Summary: Monica n'a-t-elle vraiment eu aucune réaction après que Max ait appris que sa mère ne pourrait pas revenir avec lui dans son époque? Ou bien cachait-elle ses émotions, une fois de plus?


La nuit tombait alors que le Blackstone One avançait inlassablement, suivant les voies ferrées qui guidaient sa route à travers plaines et forêts. La douce lumière orangée des lampes murales donnait toujours cette atmosphère chaleureuse au train à vapeur, qui était à présent un peu comme la seconde demeure de Max, Monica et bien sûr Cedric, Borneo et Erik. Mêmes les légères secousses du wagon avançant cahin-caha sur les rails ne les gênaient plus au contraire, ils faisaient partie de leur quotidien.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, l'atmosphère était différente. Monica détourna son attention de la fenêtre, et jeta un œil de l'autre côté de l'allée. Tourné dans la direction opposée, le visage enfoui dans les bras, Max s'était assoupi. La jeune fille baissa la tête, fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Alors qu'ils étaient d'habitude si proches, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis la veille. Pire, Max s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme, ce qui contrastait énormément avec sa personnalité

habituellement enjouée. Personne n'en comprenait la raison et personne n'avait non plus osé lui demander de quoi il retournait, en particulier Cedric qui avait jugé bon de le laisser tranquille.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'atelier Gundorada, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Ou plutôt, qu'il en était devenu un. Le regard vide, il n'adressait la parole à personne et semblait à peine entendre les questions qu'on lui posait, comme si son esprit était en réalité parti bien loin ailleurs.

Mais Monica, elle, en connaissait la raison. Max était profondément blessé, et cette plaie ne cicatriserait pas si facilement.

Reportant son attention sur le garçon qui gémissait dans son sommeil à quelques mètres d'elle, son esprit la ramena quelques heures en arrière.

Alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec le respectable Galen, commandant de Paznos et ancien ami de son père, des cris déchirants leur étaient tout à coup parvenus du balcon, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Max, et une inquiétude indescriptible s'était aussitôt emparée d'elle. Monica s'était alors excusée auprès du robuste vieil homme, et aussitôt précipitée sur ledit balcon surplombant l'atelier Gundorada où étaient censés se trouver Max et sa mère.

Ses craintes s'étaient avérées fondées lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Elena.

Seule.

Ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était alors dirigée vers la chambre d'invités de Max, dont la porte coulissante, semblable à toutes les autres dans la forteresse, était fermée.

Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration et levé lentement la main, prête à frapper. Mais elle n'avait pu achever son geste.

Max pleurait.

Ses sanglots, qui lui parvenaient de l'autre côté de la lourde porte de métal, l'avaient blessé comme une multitude de flèches. Monica était alors restée là, la main sur la porte, affligée d'un immense sentiment d'impuissance.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait.

Elle s'en était doutée, au moment même où elle avait entendu les cris étranglés de Max sur le balcon.

Au fond d'elle, Monica avait toujours redouté ce moment. Mais elle n'avait pas pu le lui dire.

Car ce n'était pas à elle de le lui dire. D'abord, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas crue.

Mais il avait bien fini par l'apprendre, de la bouche de la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde.

Non, on ne peut faire partie d'une ère qui n'est pas la sienne. Telle est la dure vérité.

Bien qu'une part de son être refusait de l'admettre, un terrible sentiment de tristesse envahit la jeune fille, dont les mains se crispèrent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle avait mal pour Max. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance que son ami était en train de vivre.

Et pourtant, aussi injuste cela paraissait-il, elle ne pouvait pas le réconforter. Non pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais parce que la blessure était trop profonde.

C'était une douleur que lui et lui seul pouvait guérir, un conflit que lui seul était en mesure de résoudre.

Le visage souriant et plein d'enthousiasme, les yeux vert émeraude pétillants du jeune garçon traversèrent fugitivement son esprit alors qu'elle observait sa silhouette endormie, murmurant doucement de temps à autre le nom de sa mère.

Elle espérait revoir ce Max-là. Bientôt.

« Sois fort, Max... » songea-t-elle avant de s'assoupir à son tour, bercée par les cahots réguliers du wagon qui allait bientôt atteindre leur destination Veniccio, ou plutôt le Labo Lunaire.


End file.
